


Lies Lies Lies

by fluentnonsense



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: :), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Calum, Daddy Kink, M/M, Michael gets called princess, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, and baby a lot, its light bondage just a small tie up, jealousy/aggressive, luke is in baseball pants, ok there is fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentnonsense/pseuds/fluentnonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke plays baseball, Ashton is a supportive friend, and everyone knows Michael is Calum's. Jealousy rises at a game and Calum is not going to have it. So he takes care of his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies Lies Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lies by Mcfly
> 
> I hope you like gay porn :)
> 
> btw, I know Luke's mom is named Liz but the Liz in my story is my friend and I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE LIZ THAT IS LUKE'S MOTHER.
> 
> I do not own anything nor do I know if any of this is true. Completely fictional story.

 

"Holy shit, Luke is really killing it out there, isn't he?" Michael exclaims, clapping his hands happily when Luke runs to second base.

"Yeah, man!" Ashton agrees, taking a sip of his beer and having the brightest smile on his face. "He always gets so nervous before games but I think he knows he's the best one on the team."

"Modest lad, he is." Calum adds in, wrapping his hand around Michael's waist and pulling him just a tad closer. He likes to be close to his boy is all. And if he gives a quick peck to his boy's lips just so everyone knows he's taken, well, no one had to know.

"Fuckfuckfuck, there he goes! He's going to run to home!" Molly, Ashton's girlfriend, screams. She tugs on Ashton's arm in excitement and cheers the loudest with her boyfriend, almost pulling him down to the floor.

Luke runs as fast as he can to home and slides, scoring the win and claiming victory for his team. The crowd goes insane and Michael gives Calum a kiss on the cheek and goes to congratulate Luke.

"Be quick, babe, we've got to beat traffic and get home so we don't miss the Friends marathon," Calum says as Michael nods in response, leaving him and running to give Luke a big hug.

The four boys have been the best of friends for the longest time, that is until Calum realized Michael would be the prettiest thing to wake up to every morning and needed to kiss him every chance he gets. Ashton and Luke were pretty accepting, confused, but accepting. Ashton met Molly then Luke met Liz and they all could go on dates. It was all well.

So, when Michael wrapped his arms around Luke, he didn't feel any jealousy like he would if it was someone he didn't know. But before he could look away and tell Ashton something about the play, he caught sight of something he really didn't want to see.

As Luke pulled away and nodded his head towards Liz as a goodbye to Michael, Michael slapped his ass and winked, making Luke blush.

Calum's blood heated underneath his skin and felt his hand grip the cup of beer angrily. He knows Michael didn't mean it in a sexual way, but he touched another man in an area he never should've in the first place. Michael is his boy and he needs to remember that. His eyes narrowed when Michael made it back to him and smiled an innocent smile.

"Luke is so fucking happy right now," Michael laughed. It would make Calum smile but he is too pissed off to even think of feeling happy. "We can go-"

Calum cuts him off by grabbing his hand rather roughly and hauling him around the crowd and to their car.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Michael asked in sincere confusion, apologizing if he bumped into anyone. "Calum, are you alright?"

"Don't talk, Michael. Get in the car and be quiet, no talking." He let go of his boyfriend's hand and went to his side of the car, ignoring the way Michael looked at him when he slid in the seat next to him.

Calum could hear Michael's voice falter and shake, knew he was very confused and genuinely doesn't know why he's upset. But Calum is very upset and can't believe his baby, his boyfriend touched Luke like that. Sure they did that when they were all just friends, but it's different now. Everything is different.

"Daddy?" Calum's grip on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles turned white. Michael knows that effects him and how bad Calum loves to be called that.

"Didn't I say not to talk?"

"But daddy, why are you upset with me? I didn't do anything wrong. I was being a good boy today, your good boy." Michael had the smallest voice when he's like this, and the twitch of Calum's cock knew it.

"Were you, baby? My princess would never touch another man, especially on the ass in front of their daddy like you did. You made daddy very angry and now you need to reminded who you belong to." Calum held a strong voice and didn't let the uncomfortable strain in his pants effect him.

"What are you going to do, daddy? I didn't mean to, I know-"

"Quiet, baby. When we get home, you're going to get my favorite tie out, the soft silk one, and go on your hands and knees on the bed naked. Understand?"

Michael's voice hitches with wide eyes, but nods, not so subtly placing a hand over his crotch. Calum is hard, too, but he needs to wait. 

When the ten minute car ride that felt like an hour is up, Michael gets out of the car quickly and goes into their shared flat. Calum makes sure he is not seen when he smiles a little at his eager baby, stepping inside to see Michael is already upstairs into the bedroom. He loves his boy and loves to take care of him, but he needs to learn.

He rubs his hand over his bulge to relieve himself a bit and bites his lip, splashing some water onto his face to calm down. He finally goes upstairs and sees the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Michael on all fours, stark naked, cock red and heavy in between his milky thighs he loves to suck love bites onto.

"Did you get the tie like I asked you?" Calum asked in a stern voice, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He's in charge here.

"Y-Yes daddy. it's right next to me, I-I got it like you asked." Michael nods his head towards it, biting his lip and looking up at Calum with hopeful eyes.

"On your back now. Put your hands above your head towards the headboard and stay there, don't you move." The demand had Michael shuffle quickly without hesitation and do what he is told, only letting out a small whimper when Calum joined his wrist together and tied the tie around them in a knot.

"'m going to fuck you so hard and good you'll see stars, princess. Maybe you'll remember who you belong to before you go touching other men. Do you want them as your lover, baby, your daddy?"

Michael shakes his head in honesty, breath quickening because Calum is taking off all his clothes and kissing the side of his thigh.

"Your words, baby, use them." Calum continues to kiss up his thigh, avoiding his hole and cock, making Michael whine.

"No, no. only you daddy, I only want you, no one else," Michael whines, his skin shivering as Calum kisses up his chest, flicking his tongue on Michael's hard nipples.

"Of course you don't, sweetheart. They don't touch you like I do, they don't know how to fuck you good like can. No one knows, only daddy knows. isn't that right?" Calum doesn't let Michael answer before his places his lips on his and licks into his mouth, hearing Michael groan at the touch. He lets the kissing go on for a bit because, fuck, Michael is a good kisser and it's hard for him to stop.

"Such a shame," Calum starts when he pulls away to breathe,"that daddy has to tie you up. Don't want you to touch yourself. Daddy loves to watch you play with your pretty cock, though. Maybe next time when you're a good boy for me."

Calum places a quick kiss to his baby's lips and goes down and gets in between his thighs, pecking down them with small sucks because he loves how easily they mark. "Wanna taste you."

He licks a stripe from Michael's balls down to his hole and hears the way Michael gasps, his wrists already wanting release. Calum knows Michael loves to hold his hair when he gets eaten out, but.

His tongue kitten licks at Michael's hole, circling his rim to tease the boy. He adds small pressure to his hole, never pressing in and feels his own cock fatten up just a little bit more when a "please" escapes Michael's lips.

He grips his hips and dives his tongue in, licking into his tight heat and feeling against his walls. He squeezes his eyes closed, wanting to feel Michael squeeze around his tongue and his thighs trembling around his head. When he opens his eyes, he groans loudly,which makes the boy in front of him moan loudly because of the vibrations against him feel so fucking good. Michael is already red faced and panting loudly, his hands gripping the headboard tightly.

"Daddy, fuck fuck, please, please, fuck, daddy please, feels so good," Michael rambles, his breathing heavy and music to Calum's ears.

"Want me to fuck you, princess? Fuck you like the little slutty princess you are? hm? is that what you want?" Calum asks, sucking his rim hard and making Michael cry out.

"Sh-Shit yes, daddy please fuck me, please fuck me so good like you do, daddy, god, I need you so bad." Calum kisses his hole once more and grabs lube, coating his fingers to get his boy ready. He would make Michael wait more, ride it out longer, but he's as desperate as him, wanting this as bad as him. 

"Ready, baby?" Calum asks, putting the tip of his finger against Michael's hole, watching it try to clench around it. It was a gorgeous sight to see.

"Yes please, daddy, touch me please," Michael begs, his back arching lightly when Calum slides in two fingers in one go. "Fuck, yes daddy!"

Calum quickly, but thoroughly, scissors and preps his boy, stretching him out enough for his cock. He adds a third finger that has Michael biting his bicep. He praises him on how well he is taking his fingers as he fucks them in fast and hard. He kisses Michael's hipbone, taking out his fingers when he sees Michael is ready and lubes up his hard cock. It's the first time that night he wraps his hand around himself and he groans softly, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" He lines himself up at Michael's hole and puts his hands on both sides of Michael's head, leaning down to kiss him. Michael nods a yes, answering his question, then looks up at his tied hands.

Calum nods and unties his wrists, kissing the small red mark to soothe it and pushes the head of his cock into Michael slowly.

"I love you, baby. I love you a lot," Calum coos as he bottoms out, watching Michael's gorgeous face twist up in pain and pleasure. No matter how mad he gets or how they are having sex, he will always let Michael know he loves him, always.

"f-fuck, I love you, too." Michael smiles for a second then grinds his hips against Calum to tell him he's ready for him to move. He grabs a handful of Calum's hair that's growing into curls and tugs when Calum pulls almost all the way out of his hole and snaps back in.

Michael moans loudly and scratches down his back, his thighs trembling when Calum makes a set rhythm in snapping his hips in hard against Michael.

"You like when I fuck you hard, baby? Daddy fucks you so good doesn't he? Always threats his princess so well, fuck you feel so good, baby. Want to be buried cock deep inside you all the time." Calum whispers dirty to Michael in his ears because he knows one loves it so much. He licks the vein on Michael's neck and kisses it everywhere, leaving a beautiful purple mark that is hard to cover up. 

"Yes daddy, fuck me so well, only you can- holy shit, right there- make me feel this way." Michael's eyes start to water up because Calum changed the direction of his hips a bit and brushed against his prostate.

"d-daddy please please, right there, fuck me faster right there please i'm so close, please," he begs, his hands clinging to his daddy's shoulders so hard it'll leave bruises.

"yeah? Right there? Fuck I love you, you're so tight it feels so good," Calum moans out, kissing Michael's cheeks and chin and shoulders and chest as he fucks into him faster and wraps his hand around Michael's rock hard cock that hasn't been touched at all. 

With barely a couple seconds of his hand on his cock, he comes with a loud scream and makes the headboard bang against the wall with how hard he's trembling from how much he's coming. He clenches around Calum which makes him only thrust one, two, three more times until he's coming inside Michael. He pulls out when it starts to be too sensitive to be inside and kisses Michael's lips, caressing his jaw.

"I love you Michael, you know that right? I love you so much and i'm sorry I got angry. I just got so upset when you touched Luke like that," Calum explains, letting Michael and himself calm down from their high.

"He's dating, Liz, babe. Why would you think it was something more when I have you?"

"Hey, in my defense, Ashton loved cock before he met Molly! and I don't know, I just get scared when I think about losing you. you're everything to me."

"And you're everything to me. I love you and nothing is going to tear that apart, Calum. Now, lets go take a shower, your come is still in me." Michael laughs against Calum's chest.

They stand up and Michael groans, rubbing his bum and eying Calum. "fuck it's going to hurt to sit for a couple days."

Calum smiles and kisses his cheek, his heart beating so hard and happily when he smacks Michael's ass and hears him yelp.

He loves his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
